Sonic: Max Justice/Bat Hunt
This is the fifth issue for Sonic: Max Justice. Transcript It begins during the night as a figure is seen at the top of a building, being revealed as Rouge. She snickers as she notices that some guards are waiting for a truck. She quickly takes a closer look as they're carrying a valuable gem. *'Rouge:' Bingo. She flies by and sneaks around. She grabs a hook and pulls it, entering the building while chuckling. The next day, a report about the theft is shown on TV. *'Tyler:' Good morning. Last evening, valuable jewels have been stolen from a jewelry store, being worth around five million dollars. The cops already found evidence that could lead into the author of it. Stay tuned for further updates. Knuckles changes the channel and sighs. *'Knuckles:' Wow... Who did it must be very sly for sure. Wait a second... It reminds me of Rouge. Sonic and Tails come and notice. *'Sonic:' Hi, Knux. Are you okay? *'Knuckles:' Yeah. *'Tails:' You seem worried. *'Knuckles:' I am. (sighs) Do you ever heard about Rouge the Bat? *'Sonic:' No. *'Tails:' Uhh... no. *'Knuckles:' Well... She is an old rival of mine who usually tries to flirt with me every time we met. That was annoying. *'Sonic:' Oh my... Oh my... *'Tails:' Any reason in special? *'Knuckles:' Either a taunt or she actually loves me. They think about it and start laughing. Knuckles groans. *'Tails:' Are you serious? *'Knuckles:' Yes. Do you think I'm kidding? *'Sonic:' I dunno, but it's pretty funny. Really is. *'Knuckles:' (sarcastically) Great friends you are... *'Tails:' Sorry. *'Sonic:' So, you think she could be part of a mysterious gang or something? *'Knuckles:' Yeah. And I know where she could attack next. He shows a headline saying "Giant ruby to be transferred to the Mobotropolis History Museum". *'Sonic:' Wow... *'Tails:' Hold on, it might be a bait. *'Sonic:' Bait? *'Tails:' You know, a trap to attract her. She loves gold and jewels, doesn't she? *'Knuckles:' Yeah! She does! What are you trying to get into? *'Tails:' Well... I'm trying to explain that cops could be all around by that time. But that's not enough. We can join forces to stop her. *'Sonic:' But how? *'Tails:' Rouge might be amaster of disguise. So, we should disguise ourselves to find and stop her. *'Knuckles:' Hold on, this is personal. I don't think you should be involved on it. It's for your own good. *'Sonic:' What you expect us to do? He grabs his cell phone. *'Knuckles:' I'll warn you if I need help. It's just me. He walks off as Amy and Sally come. *'Amy:' What did I miss? *'Sonic:' Not that much. (mocking) Except that Knux has an admirer (chuckles). *'Amy:' Wow! *'Knuckles:' (VO, annoyed) I heard that! *'Sally:' He's just kidding, (turning to Sonic) right? *'Sonic:' No. She facepalms. Later that day, Knuckles is searching for clues. *'Rouge:' (VO) Looking for someone? He looks back as he almost freaks out. *'Knuckles:' You... *'Rouge:' (teasing) Missed me? *'Knuckles:' No. (sarcastically) Congratulations on your last theft. *'Rouge:' Thanks. Did you see the news? *'Knuckles:' Yes. And if you think you're gonna get away, I'd not be that sure. *'Rouge:' Fine then. But don't come to apologize if I end up successful. She laughs and flees. He sighs as someone comes, being revealed to be another echidna. *'Knuckles:' Huh? Who are you? *'Tikal:' Tikal. And you? *'Knuckles:' Knuckles. Did you hear the talk? *'Tikal:' You mean the one with that bat? Yes, I did. *'Knuckles:' Good to hear. *'Tikal:' I see some tension between you two. It's obvious she wants to be with you, but you distrust her. *'Knuckles:' Of course I do, she's a rat! A freaking rat! She's so annoying! He sighs as she comes next to him. She then pats him on the back. *'Knuckles:' Why are you doing that? *'Tikal:' Why do you ask? Does it bother you? *'Knuckles:' No, keep going. She does as he smiles. Later that night, Rouge is heading to the museum for the big moment, being dressed as TBD. *'Rouge:' Here I come! * Category:Transcripts